Et le dessin se forme
by Tsunade-full
Summary: Une pause dans une vie de Shinobi. Il faut se reconstruire, tout refaire. Alors tout commence par un nouveau dessin, un crayon sur une feuille, un bruit, un souffle. Et un modèle chiant, pervers et de surcroit pas aimable. Temari/Shikamaru.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous conseille de lire cette fic avec un bon bol de chocapic ou du nutella.

Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Le crayon glisse sur la feuille. Comme un murmure, comme une caresse. Elle n'appuie pas, elle sait que ce crayon fera ce qu'elle voudra. Elle aime dans un certain sens cette impression de puissance, savoir que ce qu'elle voudra sera retransmit .

Le modèle bouge. C'est une femme cette semaine. Elle suit ses mouvements, observe d'un oeil technique et regarde sa feuille.

« C'est bon j'ai encore de la place a gauche.. »

L'oeil expert à décidé. Le crayon se met en marche. Le bras bouge. Le dessin se forme, les traits apparaissent.

* * *

Le conseil lui avait dit de se calmer. Elle avait fini une mission sanglante et faisait des cauchemars depuis chaque nuit. Chaque nuit, le visage de cette combattante revenait la hanter et lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

Elle avait déjà tué auparavant. Là n'était pas le problème.

Mais voir sa proie, devant elle, la regardait les yeux dans les yeux, et la voir vous maudire de toute ses forces est différent de la voir agonisait à quelques mètres de vous.

C'était une jeune fille, peut être à peine plus jeune qu'elle. Elle aurait put être belle et adulée mais elle avait choisit de devenir shinobi. Elle avait choisit cette vie faite de mission et d'entrainement tout comme Temari l'avait fait quelques années auparavant.

Elle avait acceptée le fait de mourir lors d'une mission.

Elles l'avaient acceptées toute les deux.

Le conseil lui avait dit de prendre du repos. De se détacher de son univers pendant un bout de temps. Une pause dans une vie, un souffle dans une course .

Un souffle de moins sur terre, celui de sa victime.

C'était dans un souffle qu'elle avait murmuré une phrase, quelques mots qui avaient suffit à bouleverser Temari.

* * *

Le conseil lui avait proposer de prendre des cours à l'académie d'art de Konoha.

Académie souvent discrete et même complétement transparente par rapport à celle de formation pour les shinobi.

Dans son état normal elle aurait refusé. Question de fierté. Une battante n'a rien à faire avec des gens qui dessinent toute la journée et dorment le reste du temps.

Mais une arrière pensée dans son esprit lui murmurait qu'elle était finie en temps que Shinobi. Elle ne valait plus grand, cassée comme elle était. Aucune volontée de combattre, aucune volonté de dépasser ces limites.

Temari était comme une de ses vieilles poussettes de bébé qu'on trouve dans les lacs.

Abandonnée, Seule.

Et on n'aurait pas put forcèment expliquer pourquoi elle en était arrivé là.

* * *

Elle avait vu son reflet dans la glace en sortant de sa reunion avec le conseil.

Elle avait vu ces cernes, son air dépitée.

Et elle avait accepté de faire une pause.

* * *

La jeune Subaku avait pris une chambre d'hotêl à Konoha, regrettant le manque d'intêret de Suna pour les arts.

Arrivée à l'académie de dessin, elle s'y était sentie un peu perdue. Les étudiants n'avaient pas la même tête que prévu. Ils semblaient réposés, sereins, bien que fatigués dans certains cas et vraiment passionées.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps a trouver sa salle, cette académie étant bien plus petite que celle des armes et autres babares.

La jeune blonde s'installa aux derniers rangs comme tout mauvais élève qui se respectent, et a cause aussi d'un peu de honte de se retrouver là alors qu'elle avait accomplit tant de grandes choses pour Suna et Konoha.

Elle ne s'intéressa pas au premier cours sur l'histoire de l'art. Somnolante, elle tenta de ne pas s'endormir sur sa table, personne ne l'aurait réveilliée. Mais plus elle fermait les yeux, plus les souvenirs revenaient.

Le deuxième cours la changea complétement. Dès le départ, elle se sentie intriguée par ce cours, dès qu'elle arrivea dans la salle elle remarqua que toute les chaises étaient tournées vers un seul point central: une table couverte d'un drap blanc. Elle n'osa pas demander pourquoi ce drap était là mais s'installa tout devant sans détacher ses yeux de cette scène.

« Un podium » pensa t-elle... Qu'allait -elle devoir dessiner ?

Le deuxième élément pertubateur, et neanmoins intéressant, fut l'arrivée du professeur qui fit une entrée très remarquée en déclarant que dans cette salle il faisait une chaleur de « lesbienne ». Temari sourit très légérement et décida que cette femme et sa manière d'être lui plaisit bien.

Soudain, un jeune homme entra et posa ses affaires à côté d'elle. Il avait les cheveux bruns. Attachés et les yeux verts (je crois han). Elle leva les yeux vers lui, croisant son regard mais n'éprouva rien. Ce n'était qu'un individu, surement un camarade de classe.

Elle entendit la prof expliquer le matériel à prendre et se pencha vers sa pochette pour saisir des feuilles format raisin et quelques carrés d'esquisses pour commencer. Se reinstallant, elle cala la feuille format raisin sur sa pochette en carton, mit des pinces et enfin leva les yeux vers la scène.

Et ouvrit des grands yeux.

Le jeune homme de toute à l'heure était là. Assis sur cette scène avec un peignoir, la regardant tranquillement. Temari essayait toujours de decrypter l'information. Elle était où là? C'était quoi ce cours ?

La réponse fut vite apporter par un petit sourire du garçon. C'est bon elle était choquée à vie.

Mlle Temari No Sabaku, 19 ans, toujours vierge bien qu'ayant eu de nombreux petits copains était assise en cours de dessin de Nu.

* * *

La professeur dicta les consignes puis mit le chrono en marche. Temari rougit et rugit intérieurement en baissant la tête. « Non non pas toi, ne pose pas, non non... »

Prière malheuresement ignoré car quand elle releva la tête le jeune homme était de dos nu, les mains contre le mur.

Déjà les bruits de craie contre le papier envahissaient la salle, mais la jeune fille du sable restait cloué sur place, impossible de bouger.

Elle allait devoir dessiner un homme ? NU ? Elle en avait jamais vu dans sa vie avant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle commence par un homme pour son premier dessin !

Bah Mlle, vous ne travailliez pas ?, s'interrogea la prof quand elle passa à côté d'elle.

Temari la regarda dans les yeux, rouge comme une tomate et l'enseignant comprit.

Il suffit de penser esthétique. Juste sa.

« Esthétique? » pensa la jeune fille. « Comment faire? »

Et alors que la professeur s'éloignait elle releva les yeux vers le modèle, qui n'avait pas changé de position.

C'est vrai qu'il avait un beau dos éclairé par un projecteur et qu'on voyait la forme de ses muscles, de ses épaules et toute sa colonne vértébrale.

C'est vrai qu'il avait des fesses musclés, bien comme il faut. Et des jambes d'homme fort.

Alors Temari plongea dans sa feuille et s'abandonna. Elle esquissa légérement les premieres parties puis se concentra sur les endroits qu'elle trouvait les plus beaux: le dos en l'occurence ou elle travailla beaucoup les valeurs, les ombres et les effets de la lumière.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le modèle changea de position. Et la jeune fille déglutit quand il se retourna, toujours nu bien sur sans petite feuille de vigne, devant elle pour s'asseoir tranquillement sur un tabouret placé sur la scène s'installant pour trouver une position confortable.

« Comment faire pour ne pas regarder le bas, ne pas regarder le bas, ne pas regarder le bas..Merde j'ai regardééééé... »

Elle bougea légérement la tête pour voir si cet endroit du corps de l'homme ressemblait bien à ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

« Ca a l'air plutôt mou non...? Par contre, c'est sur que celle la elle doit prendre de la place je pensais que c'était tout petit ! »

Au bout de 4 dessins, Temari n'avait toujours pas dessiné le bas du modèle. Lorsque la pause arriva, elle rangea vite tout ses dessins dans le carton avant de le planquer derrière sa pochette de transport.

Malheuresement tous les élèves a côté d'elle avaient bien compris qu'elle était genée.

Temari se leva et descendit dans la cour de l'école pour aller se chercher un café. Elle ouvrit la salle ou se trouvait la machine a café et fut surprise de tomber sur son ami, le modèle de cette seance, jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

Bonjour, lui dit-il souriant.

Elle rougit. « Je viens de le voir a poil et il me dit bonjour.. »

- Hello...

- Tu prends un café ?

- Eh oui, mais je vais me débrouillier.

- T'es sure ?

Pif. Ce petit bruit est le symbole du début de l'énervement. Vous savez, ce moment ou notre fierté se reveille et se dit: Attend voir..il se moque de moi ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles je suis encore en état de me prendre un café, je pense que mettre de l'argent dans une machine est encore dans mes possibilités.

Il la regarda surprise, et se dit qu'elle devait avoir un caractère de chien dans certaines situations.

- Bah écoute on sait jamais, l'état des femmes change tout le temps...; répondit-il assez amusé.

- Les femmes ne seraient pas comme ca si les hommes étaient plus respectueux.

- T'es vraiment galère comme fille.

- T'es vraiment pas aimable comme mec.

Il la regarda, toujours amusé. Elle semblait prête à exploser de colère.

« Géniale l'art, on fait des tonnes de rencontres P-a-s-s-i-o-n-n-a-n-t-e-s »

Elle se retourna, sans prendre son café et remonta (tout en snobant le garcon) dans la classe. Elle s'assit brusquement sur son tabouret, repris son carton a dessin et gribouilla dessus.

La professeur qui était en train de corriger des planches de dessin remarqua que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était assombrie, et compris que l'émanation d'ondes négatives venaient de la jeune fille blonde du premier rang.

Elle se leva, s'assit a côté d'elle et regarda la planche que Temari gribouillait.

- Tu es la jeune guerrière non ?

Temari leva la tête, surprise.

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Nous, les professeurs avons étaient prévenus par son incident.

- Je vois.

La professeur saisit sa pochette, l'ouvrit et regarda les dessins du début du cours.

- Tu te débrouilles très bien ! Malheuresement tu ne fais pas le corps en entier, c'est dommage.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Ne redis jamais ça, tu peux le faire, seule une chose t'en empeche, ta pudeur.

- Que ce que j'y peux...?

- Mets la de côté. Tu ne connais pas le modèle. Tu ne le reverras jamais. Tu peux le dessiner, en garder un souvenir. Alors fais le.

Sur ces dernieres paroles, la professeur se leva alors que les autres élèves rentraient dans la classe annoncant ainsi la fin de la pause.

Le modèle arriva lui aussi, passa entre les étudiants observant leurs dessins, et arrivant à la hauteur de Temari, se baissa pour déposer quelque chose a côté d'elle, avant de rejoindre la scène.

« Que ce que....? »

Elle baissa les yeux et fut surprise d'y voir un gobelet plein de café. Etonnée, elle leva les yeux vers le modèle qui avait déjà repris son rôle, nu.

Elle se sentie idiote et décida de montrer sa reconnaissance envers ce modèle en le dessinant bien.

Oui.

En le retranscrivant sur une simple feuille de papier.

En le plaçant sur un support pouvant briser le temps.

Et elle baissa les yeux vers les jambes du modèle et dessina. Tout.

Elle dessina comme si elle carresait une arme. Comme au temps ou elle entretenait ses Kunais.

* * *

La fin du chrono la sortie de sa léthargie. Elle rangea ses affaires précipitamment et se leva sans accorder un regard au modèle. Le jeune garcon justement, remarqua son empressement et se dépécha de se rhabiller pour pouvoir la suivre.

Elle sortie de la salle, voulu passer la porte de l'école quand une main lui attrapa le bras.

Temari se retourna vivement et ecarquilla les yeux de tomber sur le garcon aux cheveux bruns. Mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait de vraiment près elle se dit qu'il n'était plus si garcon que ca, et que le terme « Homme » lui serait peut être plus juste.

Celui ci était essouflé, avait-il courrut pour la rattraper ? Elle chassa rapidement cette idée et leva le menton d'un air fiere.

- Oui ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, lui demanda t-il les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Temari.

- Moi c'est Shikamaru. Tu reviens quand au cours ?

- Par ce que tu es là toutes les semaines ?

- Ca te dérangerait ?

- Plutôt, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dessiner tout le temps

- Dessiner est un bien grand mot, t'essayes juste d'essayer de faire un truc humain sur ta feuille.

- Et toi, tu penses que se foutre a poil devant les autres c'est mieux ?

- Moi au moins je fais quelque chose d'utile vu que tu me dessines.

- Tu viens de dire que je ne te dessinais même pas !

- Par ce que tu y as crus ?

Elle serra les dents. Il l'énervait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser a le taquiner.

Il le remarqua et sourit.

- Je ne suis pas la toute les semaines mais je passe desfois a l'école pour prendre des cours moi aussi.

- Tu fais quoi dans la vie a part sa alors?; le questionna t-elle.

- Cela t'interesses vraiment ?

- Simple curiosité a vrai dire.

- Officieusement je prend quelques cours ici, surtout en matière de Créativité et je pose quelques fois en temps que modèle pour le cours de nu de Vilia.

- Et officiellement ? Tu es eboueur ?

- Non. Je suis Shinobi.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit se tapper un infarctus. Comment ca il était shinobi ? Elle le voyait bien, il était incapable de reussit une mission.

- On dirait pas hein ? Et toi tu fais quoi en dehors de l'école ?

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- C'est qui qui vient de me demander si j'étais un eboueur ?

« Ton cul abrutit »

- Bon si tu veux tout savoir, je suis aussi shinobi . Ou enfin je l'étais.

- Alors tu viens de quelle village ?

- Pardon ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu a l'académie des Shinobis, donc tu viens d'un autre endroit, d'autre part tu es bronzée, tu es de Suna ?

- Oui.

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je le savais. Sur ce, on se revoit demain !

Et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre il était partit.

Elle resta quelques instants sur le choc de cette discution. Mais que ce qu'elle avait ? Il y a quelques jours elle l'aurait rembarré, toujours aussi directe qu'elle était habituellement.

Directe. Face à face.

Face à face avec le visage ensanglantée de cette jeune fille qui murmurait toujours ses mêmes mots alors que la mort s'avancait sur elle, et l'emmenait avec elle.

Ce n'était pas les mots qu'elle aurait du entendre normalement.

Pas le « Tu me le payeras » ou encore le « Je t'attend dans la mort... »

Non.

C'était bien cela qui avait traumatisé Temari.

Et c'est a cela qu'elle pensa tout le long du chemin pour rentrer à l'hotel et enfin arriver dans sa chambre elle s'écroula sur le lit. Et s'endormit comme une masse sans penser en aucun cas au modèle du cours de nu.

Shikamaru.

* * *

Le lendemain elle demanda son emploi du temps a l'accueil de l'académie et fut surprise, agréablement ou pas on ne le sait pas vraiment, de voir qu'elle n'avait que un cours par semaine de dessin de nu. Elle avait créativité le jour après, donc aujourd'hui. Et Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'il était souvent a ce cours là.

Elle decida neanmoins d'y aller, et de ne, tout simplement pas lui parler.

La salle se trouvant en dessous celle du cours de nu, était composé de quelques tables en carré et d'un bureau. Elle s'installa assez loin de celui ci, toujours fidèle a son poste de mauvaise élève qui l'avait suivit pendant sa scolarité a Suna. Bien qu'elle soit particulièrement intelligente, elle s'ennuyait dans des cours normaux et ne pouvait s'empêcher a cette époque là, de penser a son entrainement et a ses futurs attaques.

Le professeur, homme cette fois ci, arriva en retard et leurs distribua le premier sujet.

« Black Total ».

Comment définir le noir pour Temari ? Expression de ses sentiments...Le rouge ? Le sang séché ?

Elle resta quelques instans perplexe devant le nouveau sujet sans sentir qu'un nouveau voisin s'installait en face d'elle.

- Bonjour, entendit-elle.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Shikamaru qui venait tout juste d'arriver en classe.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et retourna dans son sujet.

Elle ne lui devait rien, elle ne devait rien a personne.

- Je croyais que a Suna, on savait dire Bonjour. Mais bon cela ne m'étonne pas trop a vrai dire.

- Je ne te permet pas d'insulter les miens.

- Je te permet de me dire bonjour.

- Bonjour

- Voilààà on progresse !

- Je ne suis pas un chien qu'on dresse, arrête de me parler sur ce ton.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ces paroles à la légère, si ca se trouve je suis plus fort que toi.

Elle rigola doucement. Lui ? Le gros faineant qui ne venait que pour deux cours et qui passait le reste du temps a s'entrainer pour être un soi disant Shinobi ? Lui plus fort qu'elle ?

- Et que ce qui te permet de croire que tu pourrais me battre ?

- Rien que mon inteliligence

- Par ce que tu penses que je ne le suis pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ca, mais bon si tu le prends ainsi peut être que c'est par ce que tu te sens visée non ?

- J'ai jamais dit que je me sentais visée !

- Eh ben on progresse toujours ! Je te jure un jour on arrivera a se parler sans se gueuler dessus, Mlle Temari.

- Depuis quand tu mets un Mlle derrière mon nom ?

- Humm depuis que je sais qu'il est facile de te mettre en colère !

- Géniale !, répondit -elle en tournant la tête vers le professeur qui s'approchait de leur table.

- Alors mes loulous, que se passe t-il?

- Il se moque de moi, répondit Temari du tac au tac.

- C'est pas vrai, on discute comme de vieux amis, retorqua Shikamaru.

- On est pas amis. (Temari)

- Je ne me moque pas de toi (Shikamaru)

Le prof eut un sourrire pervers et décida de faire sa bonne action sadique du jour...

- Ben, je vois que c'est le bonheur et l'amour entre vous, donc je vous attribue une corvée, il y a des galeries d'arts à aller voir ce soir, vous irez voir 2 galeries pour me faire un rapport dessus.

Temari ouvrit grand la bouche mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, ce cher professeur s'était déjà eclispé.

- J'y crois pas! Quel sadique ! , déclara t-elle (plus pour elle même que pour son voisin).

- Encore un grand moment de bonheur à partager ensemble mademoiselle galère !

Géniale. Combien de temps allait-elle devoir encore le supporter ? Elle lui adressa un petit sourire crispé pendant qu'il souriait bêtement en se préparant déjà a répliquer à une de ses questions...

* * *

A Suiiivre /o/

Voila voila, certaines fautes d'orthographes persistent mais bon je vous préviens et je vous le redirais surement à chaque chapitre je suis désolé u__u.

Si certains ont le courage d'aller lire mon profil ils y verront donc que tout ce que je raconte je le vis xD (et mes profs sont rééeeeeells !)

Bref, je ne vais surement pas mettre la suite maintenant. Ou au moins pas avant 1 semaine voir plus. Mais il y aura suite je peux vous le jurer (sur la tête de barack O. )

Tchou' !


	2. Chapter 2: Une histoire de Hamster

Non je ne m'acharne pas sur ce site, j'ai tout pigée oui oui. Les mails dans votre boite mail sont des hallucinations.

Je vous invite donc et toujours a manger un petit peu et a boire un grand verre de grenadine en lisant ceci.

Les personnages sont pas a moi, mes conneries sont copyright.

* * *

- Tu sais, quand le prof parle d'aller voir des galeries et de faire un rapport, sa veut pas dire qu'on doit se coller comme des gollums en chaleur et aller voir les mêmes galleries..

- C'est une explication, je pense surtout que sa te permet de passer un moment agréable avec moi !

- Je m'en passerais bien, c'est comme si je me baladais avec un caniche.

Il se regarda de la tête aux pieds, l'air de se dire « Qui est le caniche ici ? »

Elle, toute fière de cette petite remarque fortement bien placée souriait, jubilait même intérieurement. Ma foi cela faisait du bien.

Elle traversa la rue, alors qu'il continuait à regarder d'un autre côté, et en profita pour s'engager dans une petite ruelle ou elle tomba « miraculeusement » sur une petite gallerie, bien cachée mais qui avait l'air assez..appétissante.

Elle entra, se disant que ce genre de galerie à Konoha ne devait pas etre très développée et encore moins à Suna, et commença à regarder les oeuvres.

« Peinture, peinture peinture...sa m'interesse pas.. »

Son oeil fut attiré par quelque chose d'assez curieux, situé dans une salle au fond. Elle décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil (de plus elle s'éloignait de la vitrine et des possibilités que le caniche la retrouve).

C'était bleu.

Bleu comme la mer, dira t-on.

Bleu comme les profondeurs de l'ocean, pourra t-on développer.

Pour elle, c'était différent.

C'était un bleu certes, il y en avait même plusieurs, bien 20 reunit dans une masse qui aurait put toute a fait représenter un fond maritime.

Mais pour elle c'était un bleu différent.

Bleu comme le produit qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer son eventail,

bleu comme les murs de sa chambre à Suna,

bleu comme les murs de sa salle de bain ici à Konoha.

C'était un bleu universel mais qui représentait tant de chose pour elle. Un résumé de sa vie, une couleur.

Elle resta quelque instants devant cette peinture, ne trouvant pas le nom de l'artiste mais fut profondément heureuse lorsqu'elle quitta la gallerie, reposée.

Oui. Un dessin, une scupture peut tout définir.

Même ce qui n'existe pas.

* * *

Il l'attendait au bout de la rue. Comme si il savait qu'elle avait besoin à ce moment précis d'être seule; elle ne releva pas cette coincidence et se remit à marcher dans rue principale a côté de lui;

- Intéressant cette gallerie ?

- Regardable.

- Comme toi enfaite.

- Non pire, plus comme ta coiffure.

- A ce point la ?

- Envahie de cabots cette gallerie. Quel dommage.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui, le fixa un moment et fit:

- OUAF OUAF !

Et repartie.

Shikamaru resta quelques instants interlocutée et se dit que c'est bon elle était finie.

Quand on passe trop de temps dans une école d'art on en devient maboule, la psy lui avait dit.

* * *

Le soir en retrant chez elle, Temari se jeta sur le nutella et les brioches. Elle avait tellement faim après une journée pareille..et elle était si fatiguée.

S'abandonnant sur le lit et fermant les yeux elle essaya de se rappeler depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi fatiguée.

Depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas endormie aussi vite.

Depuis combien de temps elle n'avais pas dormie tout court.

* * *

Le lendemain elle ne vit pas Shikamaru.

Elle enchaina un atelier le matin de création de vêtement (où elle se demanda fortement pourquoi elle se trouvait là) mais le dessin lui fit bientôt comprendre que le vêtement doit avant être dessinée.

Elle s'abandonna rapidement dans toute les techniques de croquis tel que les pastels, l'encre de chine, les crayons de couleur, les différents types de papier, la méthode du dessin sans lever le crayon..

Les 3h passèrent rapidement. L'heure de pause du midi la laissa perplexe par rapport à l'endroit ou manger. A part ce modèle chiant de nu, elle n'avait encore parlé avec personne dans sa classe. Mais es ce vraiment le moment pour elle de faire leur connaissance?

A Suna elle connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde la connaissaient. Elle était la soeur du big boss. Comment l'ignorer ?

Ici elle ne savait pas de quoi parler avec eux tout simplement. Ces sujets préférés allaient des armes aux..missions.

Missions allant aux guerres.

Guerres allant aux morts.

Elle chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête, decider à se changer les esprits.

Puisqu'elle vivait encore.

* * *

L'aprem midi fut marquée par la découverte du cours de perspective. Cours constituant à dessiner des formes géométriques ou objets de formes ovales (tout de même assez difficile et bizarre.)

Elle fut frustrée de ce cours à tel point qu'a la pause elle quitta la salle.

Elle voulait bien se reposer mais pas dessiner des carrés pendant 3h en entendant que cet arrête (de merde précisons ) n'était pas droite.

La porte de son appartement claque furieusement et elle entra telle une sauvage dans une grotte. Le sac fut jetée sur le côté, le manteau pratiquement arrachée.

Et avant que même la petite mouche sur le côté de la fenêtre ait put réagir Temari s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Et endormie.

* * *

Le cours de Nu de Vilia.

Temari n'attendais plus que ce moment.

On était mardi. Demain il y avait cours de nu (bien que Histoire de l'art en première partie.)

(A savoir la rentrée s'était donc passé un mercredi si tout le monde a bien compris).

Elle attendait ce moment pour deux raisons. La première c'était qu'elle adorait cette sensation de plénitude lorsque le dessin se formait sur le papier et que la craie ou carré d'esquisse laissait des traces sur ces doigts, signe d'un travail ou d'un plaisir non dissimulée.

La deuxième raison c'était que pratiquement une semaine après la rentrée et elle ne connaisait encore personne dans sa classe. Les gens étaient des étrangers voilà tout. Certains avaient essayer de l'aborder pour l'inviter a manger avec eux mais Temari n'avait pas le coeur de se joindre à eux.

Elle aurait voulu les déclarer « Insouciants » « Immatures » « N'ayant pas conscience du mot travail » mais elle avait eu un apercu du boulot qu'elle devrait fournir dans les semaines a venir, a savoir plusieurs rendus par semaine, des oraux, des jurys et autres travaux. Alors elle ne voulait pas leur dire des choses pareilles.

Pour suivre tout ce travail il ne fallait pas être ni immature, ni insouciant. Il fallait être suicidaire ou tout simplement sado maso.

Le lendemain matin arriva lentement. Trop lentement pour elle.

Elle traîna les pieds pour aller en Histoire de L'Art sachant qu'elle n'y trouverait personne d'intéressant.

Le fond de la classe lui tendait les bras, elle s'y installa et se préparant à dormir se confectionna un coussin avec son manteau.

Une ombre bien connue vint s'assoir a côté d'elle.

- Bah alors déjà épuisée?; demande Shikamaru.

Elle leva les yeux; poussa un soupir et se remit dans son état initial.

- Tu ne vas pas suivre le cours ? , lui redemanda t-il, toujours en quête d'une réaction comme une autre.

- Non enfaite comme tu peux le constater je vais me préparer à me foutre a poil et à courir vers l'étang le plus proche pour nager avec les canards.

- Hum. Bonne idée. Tu sais quoi ? Filme toi.

- Comme ca on regarda le film ensemble et tu pourras avoir les commentaires du réalisateur et de l'actrice en live ?

- Non je pourrais surtout faire des choses pas très catholiques devant la vision de ton corps nu.

- Mon corps se porte très bien sans tes obscénitées.

- Ma séxualitée se porte très bien sans ton corps.

- La discussion est close alors.

- Toute a fait.

Chacun des deux tourna sa tête du côté opposé de l'interlocuteur, signe datant de la maternelle qu'ils boudaient.

Leurs voisines de devant avaient suivit l'échange tout du long et se regardaient maintenant avec des grands yeux.

L'une d'entre elle interpella Temari et lui montrant Shikamaru demanda.

- Comment tu fais pour le supporter ?

Temari étira un grand sourire.

- Depuis que je le connais je prend des dolipranes.

Shikamaru réagit directement.

- Tiens tu connais la blague sur les dolipranes ?

- Non sa ira merci, ne commence pas a me gâcher ma journée.

- Elle est déjà foutue, regarde comment tu es déjà blasée par la vie.

- Et c'est le gros faienant nu qui me dis ca.

- Je ne suis pas nu actuellement te ferais-je remarquer.

- Je ne sais pas je ne regarde jamais la facon dont tu es habillé.

- Un jour je me ramenerais vraiment nu hors du cours et tu le remarqueras.

- Peut être.

- Sûrement.

- Tagueule Shikamaru.

- J'adore quand tu m'insultes.

Temari fit les gros yeux et détourna de nouveau la tête.

« Ils sont tarés les étudiants ici, vraiment tarés... »

Le cours commenca alors que les deux compères au fond de la classe ne faisaient pas un seul commentaire et ne se parlaient toujours pas normalement.

La prof passa quelques tableaux au rétroprojecteur a partir de son ordinateur et commenca à leur expliquer certaines oeuvres.

Arrivée à Michel Ange et sa fameuse Chapelle Sixtine, Shikamaru réagit et engagea la conversation.

- Tu trouves pas que les femmes ont l'air de gros matcho ?

- Je pense que c'est surtout les hommes, regarde sa déborde de muscle, répondit-elle du tac au tac bien décidée à démontrer son point de vue.

- Michel Ange était gay peut être pour ca que les hommes sont mieux fait.

- Tu t'arrêtes jamais de parler de cul ?

- Pourquoi tu en parles jamais toi ? Coincée du popotin ?

- Je suis bien élevée la différence s'arrête la.

- Je le suis aussi.

- Non.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore demandée de coucher avec moi.

- Demande à ton hamster; ta tentative sera plus fructueuse avec lui.

- Mon hamster se foutrait de moi je pense.

- Hum j'aime bien ton hamster, tu devrais peut être me le présenter peut être que je coucherais avec lui.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et se replongea dans le cours.

A la fin du cours, il prit ses affaires et disparut alors qu'elle n'avait même pas fini de se lever de sa chaise. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il avait pris son carton à dessin et l'emmenait surement vers la salle de nu. Plus que de la reconnaissance face à la personne qui lui rendait service, elle fut prise d'un exces de violence comme elle n'en avait pas fait depuis des mois.

Comment ca il montait sa pochette ?

Comment ca il lui rendait service ?

Qu'allait-il attendre d'elle en retour ?

Elle monta les marches assez furieuse, tel un éléphant en chaleur (ou je ne sais quoi lui ressemblant).

En entrant dans la salle du cours de nu elle remarqua rapidement que seul son carton était arrivé ici. Le pervers n'y était pas. Ni ses affaires.

Et lorsque le cours de nu commença, ce fut une femme qui posa. Aucune trace de Shikamaru. Ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Temari trop occupé à dessiner, essayant de bien se concentrer pour réussir a retranscrire la beauté de ce corps sur une feuille.

Cela lui paraissait hors d'attente. Comment retranscrire ceci ? Comment ? Une simple courbe pouvait se transformer en carré sous ses traits.

Alors elle se décide. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, elle l'espère. Et le dessin se forme, l'envie est toujours là et le serra toujours après.

Malgré la difficultée on sait ce qu'on fait. On aura envie de recommencer peut être après.

Qui sait.

Un seul coup de crayon peut changer bien des choses.

* * *

Elle rentra chez elle épuisée. Le fait de se tenir courbée pendant 3h sur une feuille la fatiguait énormément et elle ne savait plus si c'était le dos ou la tête qui avait le plus mal.

Elle souffrait différement de son passé. Lors des retours de mission elle était fatiguée et avait mal. Mais cela ne faisait pas le poid contre la souffrance psychologique qui l'assaillait une fois son coup de violence terminer.

Elle repensait souvent à ses missions. Et faisait toujours des efforts inhumains pour les oublier et passer à autre chose.

Elle l'avait toujours reussit.

Toujours.

Son dos lui rappela que maintenant tout était différent. Elle se sentait bien, après 3h sans vraiment réfléchir mais tout en ayant une reflexion intense. Paradoxe assez bizarre qui ne s'applique que quand on est passionnée. On écoute mais pas vraiment.

* * *

Devant la porte de son appartement gisait Shikamaru. En train de fumer une clope, assis avec un sac.

Elle passa devant lui, se positionna devant la porte d'entrée et sortant ses clés lui demanda:

- T'attends une pièce ?

- Exactement.

- Je te donnerais quelque chose que si tu fais comme les vrais clodos dans la rue.

- Tu veux que je joue du violon en tenant un chapeau entre mes dents pendant que mon chien vagabonde gaiement à côté ?

- Le violon suffira, je garde le chien.

- Tu aimes les chiens ?

- Tu aimes les clodos ?

- Pas spécialement.

- Alors que fais tu devant ma porte ?

- On m'a coupé l'éléctricité et demain j'ai un rendu et une mission alors je ne peux pas me permettre de dormir cette nuit.

- On a un rendu demain ?

- En créativité

- On a eu le sujet il y a une semaine a peine !

- Si tu savais lire tu verrais que c'est a rendre demain point barre.

- Tes problèmes ne me consernent pas.

- Es ce que tu pourrais m'heberger s'il te plait ?

- Pardon ?

- Il faut que je travaille donc il me faut de la lumière donc il me faut un endroit éclairéééé

- Va sous les lampadaires gogoooooolle .

Il sourit.

- Me laisse pas à la rue, ca serait vraiment vraiment...

- Honorable ?

- Méchant.

Elle le regarda par deux fois avant de penser que son appartement était grand. Elle avait un canapé, il pouvait dormir là.

Mais a quoi s'engageait t-elle en acceptant qu'il dorme chez elle ?

- Je veux bien t'heberger. Mais nous ne nous devons rien. Compris ?

- Je ne peux même pas te remercier ?

- Je ne veux pas avoir de contact avec toi.

- J'ai pas dit que je voulais coucher avec toi non ?

Elle soupira et sourit.

- Tu as amenée ton hamster ?

Il grogna, et Temari ouvrit la porte de l'appartement lui faisant découvrir le monde qu'il attendait tant.

Enfin il n'avait rien à découvrir à proprement parlé.

L'appartement était simple voilà tout. Salon, chambre, cuisine et salle de bain.

Il se posa sur le canapé, sans gêne et sortit des affaires pour travaillier.

- Tu veux pas travaillier sur la table ? ; lui proposa Temari.

- Non sa ira, et puis plus je commence tôt mieux ca sera.

- Très bien, je te rejoins après.

- Pour bosser ?

- Non pour te foutre dans la cheminée et brûler ton corps avec des pommes de terre et un peu de ciboulette.

-Je vois .

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, se débarassa de ses affaires, defit ses couettes, prit d'autres affaires et partit le rejoindre.

* * *

Voilà voilà, chapitre plus tôt que prévu mais un peu plus court. Mais si je coupe là je sais que c'est le début du sadisme donc c'est le bien .

Avant toute chose rendons a Cesar ce qui est a Cesar.

Le coup de la blague de l'aspirine, c'est une amie de ma classe qui me l'a sortie (Merci Anna).

Le coup de l'histoire de l'art et du hamster c'est une amie de l'autre classe de mode (Merci Laeticia)

Le coup de la coupure d'éléctricité est VRAI (aussi étonnant que cela paraisse). Une fille de ma classe a eu un problème avec son contrat et n'a pas eu d'électricité pendant 1 semaine. Au début on tient, mais dès que le lendemain il y a rendu c'est plus grave. Le hasard a voulu que je l'héberge pour travailler sachant que nous étions a 1 station de métro près l'une de l'autre.

Le plus grand hasard du monde a ensuite voulu que nous découvrons que nos immeubles sont presque voisins. Maintenant on fait les nuits blanches a deux pour bosser.

Par rapport à l'histoire, je pense qu'elle durera 4 - 5 chapitres. Déjà par ce que j'aime pas les histoires qui trainent. Deuxièmement par ce que je serais vraiment déçue de tomber dans le mode guimauve et déclaration d'amour ou le schéma typique du "Je choisis entre l'art et la bataiiiiilllleeuuuh mais shika je t'aimmeuuuuh". Dans ces cas là je tue Temari pour abreger ces souffrances c'est clair et net.

Pour le moment je réfléchis encore à la tournure que ca va prendre. Dans tout les cas il y aura peut être un Lemon. (Surement même je me connais j'adore écrire des trucs incroyables).

Désolé encore pour le bug du début. Je suis geek mais bon cela n'explique pas tout.

Bonne lecture (et je dis ca a la fin, je suis sii douééée). Bonne journée. A dans une semaine :3


	3. Chapter 3: Une histoire de Méduse

Longue absence justifié, j'en suis désolé.

Je vous conseille en plus des gourmandises habituelles de prendre une soupe en même temps, il fait plutôt froid en ce moment.

* * *

- J'arrive pas à croire que je t'héberge chez moi.

- Tu devrais bosser et te taire.

- Tu recommences a me donner des ordres et tu manges pas.

- Pas envie de manger chez toi, je tiens a vivre longtemps.

- Je pense que je vais te foutre dehors.

- Méchante.

- Travaille maintenant.

Ils se replongèrent sur leurs rendus. Ne cherchons pas décrire l'état de nos deux protagonistes c'est assez difficile. Déjà par ce que le rendu du lendemain les préoccupe a 99% du cerveau et le 1% restant se demande surtout « Quand es ce que on mange ? ». De plus aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se disputer avec l'autre et donc perdre du temps. Car une minute de plus sur le rendu veut dire une minute de moins pour dormir. Et cela, même Temari s'en doutait: une nuit blanche ne serait pas de bienvenue.

Ils finirent vers 3h30 du matin. Heure normale pour tout rendu qui se respecte.

Elle lui montre le canapé d'un air de dire « Tu poses des questions je te castre », et il obéit sans discuter pour une fois.

Il ne se passa rien cette nuit là.

Après tout, pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin (ou plutôt, plus tard dans la matinée), le réveil fut un véritable calvaire. Le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux devant la glace de la salle de bain tourna en véritable épreuve pour Temari qui percuta 3 fois la porte avant de trouver la sortie.

Elle avait chaud, elle avait soif, et se battait intérieurement pour rester debout. Le fait de ressentir tout cela à la fois la perturbait.

Shikamaru ne dit pas une parole de la matinée. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école fut olympique, tenir les 3 heures du matin complètement fou et ne pas s'endormir dans son repas le midi digne des dieux égyptiens, grecs et romains confondus.

Le rendu de l'aprem midi arriva vite, bien et proprement (c'est a dire sans effusion de sang diverses et variées).

Un rendu est une séance spéciale, appris Temari dès le début du cours, où tu installes ton travail dans la salle, tu accroches tu suspens et puis dès que c'est ton tour, tu présentes et tu expliques.

Tu expliques qu'au départ tu es partie de rien, d'un bout de fil de pensée, d'un rêve, d'un songe, d'une histoire, d'une chanson. D'une partie de toi.

Cette partie tu l'as développée telle un tissage, un dessin.

Finalement tu t'éloignes de tout, de toi, de ce que tu penses. Tu t'éloignes, tu te perds et tu te découvres.

Temari assista et écouta à tout les rendus avant elle. Première fois pour elle , qui n'avait jamais écoutée les autres dans les cours de Stratégie. Là bas ils n'avaient rien à lui apprendre. Ici elle apprenait à marcher. Elle réapprenait ce qu'elle avait perdue.

* * *

La première personne qui passa développa son « Black Total » sur le thème des miroirs et avait construit une structure composé de visage entouré de miroir.

La suivante était partie sur le thème de la femme au foyer et avait peint une « santa conchita » censée représentée le symbole de la femme parfaite. Femme avec un aspirateur à ses pieds.

Shikamaru présenta un livret de photo, entièrement en noir et blanc.

Chaque photo représentait sa main, dans différent atelier. Temari avait assisté à toute sa construction et donc ne s'étonna pas. Le prof fut charmé et on sut quelques minutes plus tard que Shikamaru avait 14.

Quand ce fut le tour de Temari elle se leva, prit son objet et alla se placer devant le prof. Toute la classe se tourna vers elle et elle commença à décrire.

Elle avait voulu créer son impression de black total. Son côté sombre. Sa souffrance.

Elle avait voulu créer un kunai mais l'idée était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Un kunai représentait trop de chose pour elle.

Une corbeille en fil de fer noir. Avec des roses noir et rouge à l'intérieur.

Elle s'était enfermée dans une vie de combattante. Elle avait tuée, avait torturée même des fois. Elle avait les mains pleines de sang comme on le disait si souvent.

Elle était une rose piquante. Rouge.

Oui Temari était une rose, une de celle qui n'attendent qu'une chose malgré leurs épines.

Qu'on les cueille.

* * *

Elle eut 15.

* * *

A la fin du cours Shikamaru disparut. Et Temari se rappela alors qu'il avait une mission ce soir même.

Elle décida de se rendre à l'académie des Shinobis de Konoha.

Coup de folie? Envie de se mettre la pression ? Elle savait parfaitement que tout le monde la reconnaîtrait là bas.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, la curiosité la poussait à aller voir.

* * *

Elle repassa à son appartement pour prendre son éventail, bien caché au fond de son armoire, prenant presque la poussière. Elle le regarda longuement, l'ouvrit. Juste ce mouvement, juste le fait de l'avoir ouvert lui rappela presque 16 années d'entrainement. A partir du moment ou elle avait sut tenir debout on lui avait mit un éventail dans les bras.

Ses doigts se souvenaient. Ils avaient beaux savoir dessiner ils se souvenaient de la sensation qu'ils éprouvaient lorsque l'éventail s'ouvrait.

Son corps se souvenait de tout. Du sang, de l'excitation lors d'un combat, des courses poursuites à travers le désert ou même dans le village de Suna.

Son corps se souvenait de tout. Même de son dernier et ultime combat.

Des yeux de sa victime.

Et de la détresse qu'il y avait dedans.

* * *

Le traumatisme est toujours là, caché.

Il sait, comme tout virus qui se respecte, que tant qu'elle ne se soignera pas, il pourra rester ici.

Il le sait très bien et il veille. Dès qu'elle pense à son ancienne vie, il est là, prêt à faire une petite allusion.

Tel une véritable pourriture, il lui ronge sa vie et sa conscience.

Doucement.

Presque Tendrement.

* * *

L'académie des Shinobis était presque pareil a celle de Suna. Grand bâtiment, un peu sobre mais d'où on sentait une force considérable.

L'éventail calé dans le dos, Temari entra fièrement et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Avant même qu'elle arrive à interpeller la secrétaire, un jeune garçon l'aborda.

- Excusez moi, vous êtes bien Temari ? Temari la sœur de Gaara ?

Elle souleva les sourcils. Merde son frère était plus connu qu'elle le pensait. Elle ne répondit pas, détourna la tête et « choppa » la secrétaire.

- Excusez moi Madame, je cherche Shikamaru.

- Shikamaru Nara ?

- Je sais pas, je connais juste son prénom.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul Shikamaru ça doit être lui. Il est en mission.

- Quel rang?

- A.

Hum, elle hocha la tête assez surprise.

"Rang A le petit, rang A." Il en avait dans le pantalon plus qu'elle ne le croyait. La secrétaire vit son expression et rajouta.

- C'est comme même un génie ce petit !

- Hum ?

- Logique infaillible, technique de combat irréprochable...un vrai leader!

Temari osa les sourcils, déjà ennuyée par cette femme qui avait l'air d'être une fan de Shikamaru.

Elle quitta l'académie sous les yeux de beaucoup de Shinobi, la reconnaissant et la trouvant très énervée pour une si belle journée.

Elle ne vit pas Shikamaru pendant 1 semaine.

Puis deux.

Puis trois.

* * *

Un mois se déroula avant qu'elle ne daigne retourner à l'académie pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Elle n'en dormait plus, les cours semblaient moins drôle et plus ennuyeux sans lui.

Elle voulait savoir si il y avait une chance qu'elle le revoit. Juste ça.

La secrétaire la rassura immédiatement.

- C'est une mission longue, ne vous inquiétez pas ils sont dans les temps.

Temari continua à ne pas dormir.

* * *

Au bout de 2 mois arrivèrent les premiers jurys. Lorsque son tour arriva, Temari installa dans une salle ses créations (ma foi que je ne décrirais pas ici tellement ça serait long.)

Elle accrocha au mur ses dessins de nu, dont les tout premiers ou le modèle était Shikamaru.

A peine le jury commencé, les deux juges regardèrent ses dessins de nus.

- Magnifique, plein de caractère.

- Oui...vous avez un vrai don pour l'anatomie.

- Connaissiez vous le modèle ?

- Non, répondit Temari. (Sachant bien sûr que dire oui dévoilerait ou enchainerait sur une conversation non voulu).

- Pourtant on dirait que vous lui rendez presque.. «Hommage ».

- J 'essaye juste de retranscrire ce que je vois, se justifia t-elle.

Les juges passèrent à d'autres œuvres que Temari décrivais au fur et à mesure. Le reste elle ne s'en souvient plus.

Elle était ailleurs ce jour là.

Comme tout les jours depuis 2 mois à vrai dire.

* * *

Temari eut 12 à son premier jury. Note salué par ces professeurs.

* * *

Le Conseil l'a convoqua.

Il avait eu des échos, mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Allait elle mieux ? Était elle prête à repartir à Suna pour rependre son ancienne vie ?

Dès qu'ils la virent ils surent que quelque chose allait mal. Mais pas comme avant où toute sa vie s'effondrait. Ils regardaient quelqu'un de torturé mais pas de la même façon.

Le résultat était le même, dans les deux cas elle en sortirait brisée comme on le disait souvent.

Une personne avait regardé au fond du lac pour essayer de le nettoyer.

Avait remonté la poussette, puis occupé à autre choee l'avait relaissé tomber dans le lac.

Le conseil l'a laissa continuer son année.

Plus par pitié que par choix.

* * *

Il rentra un jour de pluie,

Un de ces jours où on ne sort pas de chez soit sauf si c'est vraiment important.

Temari l'attendait à l'entrée du village, plus décidée à lui en foutre une qu'a le serrer dans ses bras.

Il avait l'air en bonne santé , plutôt solide quand même.

Il l'a vit, et leva un sourcil. Tiens ça il ne s'y attendait pas, même dans ses plus beaux rêves.

Il ne rêvait pas, elle l'attendait... Vaut mieux se donner une baffe avant quand même au cas ou.

On sait jamais.

Elle le vit se donner une baffe et sourit assez ironiquement.

« Toujours aussi idiot ce mec ».

- Alors mon ange on m'attend depuis 3 mois ?

- Même un ange t'attendrait pas vu ta gueule de zombi

- Les zombies des fois c'est joli

- Les zombies ça bouffe tout le monde c'est pas joli.

- J'ai pas dit que j'allais te bouffer.

- Je préfère encore que tu me parles d'autres chose que du fait de me manger s'il te plait.

- Souhaites tu savoir comment s'est déroulé ma mission ?*

- Rien à foutre mon cher à vrai dire.

- Alors que fais tu là chère enfant ?

- Je cueille des bananes pour les donner au chimpanzé que j'élève dans ma cave.

- Hum, je comprend mieux d'où tu tiens ton manque d'éducation.

- Oh n'es ce pas toi qui élevais des gnomes dans sa cave ?

- Plus maintenant ce n'était pas assez rentable, j'élève des hamsters.

- On pourra faire une partouze si j'ai bien compris.

- Quand vous voudrez ma chère.

Ils se jugèrent du regard.

Shikamaru rigolait intérieurement. Temari bouillait de rage mais trouvait cette situation plutôt sympathique.

- Que suis je censé faire maintenant en tant que sexe fort de cette histoire ?

- Si tu continues à dire que tu es Le sexe fort de cette histoire je te castre et on verra bien .

- Je te couperais les nénés.

- Je te ferais brûler le postérieur.

- Arrrgh plutôt efficace pour repousser les gens.

Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui, avec un sourire mesquin.

- Je ne repousse pas les gens je leur apprend comment je suis .

- Je le sais déjà.

- Tu es bien le seul à me supporter autant quand je suis mesquine et sadique.

Il saisit doucement son menton avec sa main droite, sa main gauche entourant la taille de Temari.

- Peut être suis je Sado Maso moi aussi ?

- Tu aimes faire du mal aux gens, répondit elle bien plus amusée.

Leur proximité ne l'embêtait pas, ce n'était pas comme si elle était la plus faible de l'histoire. Si il faisait un geste déplacé il allait en baver. Voir plus (Et affinité)

- Non seulement à toi .

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi sale pourriture.

- Continues a me traiter de tout les noms que tu veux.

- Tu adores cela ?

- Surtout si ça vient de toi a vrai dire.

- A vrai dire j'aime te traiter de tout les insultes possibles et inimaginable.

- Tu as bien réfléchis je vois.

- J 'ai eu 3 mois mollusque vivant.

- Oui je sais mais bon comme ton cerveau fonctionne au ralentit.

- On va voir qui est ralentit.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

* * *

Court circuit dans le cerveau de Shikamaru.

Les neurones s'affolent, le corps ne répond plus. Les jambes tiennent par la volonté du St esprit, le cœur s'emballe, s'arrête et reprend des fois quand il a envie.

Le cerveau est mort, un gros Biiiiiiip raisonne dans tout le système.

Comme le bug sur un ordinateur.

Tout s'arrête.

Tout.

Sauf cette impression de joie qui sort de quelque part. Un endroit encore actif.

Actif par ce qu'il n'a pas du être utilisé souvent si ça se trouve .

* * *

Elle rompit le baiser sûre d'elle.

Réaction attendue, blocage complet de la part de l'équipier.

Qui n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était fini.

- Tête de méduse, remets toi là

- Excuse moi je suis toujours sous le choc

- A ce point là ?

Il lui sourit.

- Tu n'imagines pas.

- Je te fais tant d'effet ?

- Je pensais que tu préférais mon hamster.

- Pas assez bon au lit.

- Qui a dis que j'étais mieux?

- J'ai pas dit que tu l'étais attention.

- On vérifie ?

- Oseras tu ?

- Là franchement je suis prêt a tout faire.

- Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée .

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Par ce que j'ai mes règles et que le père Noël m'attend à la maison pour qu'on le fasse sous la douche.

- Sans blague ?

- Je rigole tout est faux .

- Mais attend, le père Noël il existe vraiment ?

- Mon coup de pied dans tes couilles il va exister mon petit.

Ils se séparèrent.

* * *

- Toute façon si on couche ensemble ça sera pour un plan cul, déclara t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce qu'on pourra jamais tomber amoureux c'est évident.

- C'est cucul de tomber amoureux.

- Que ce que je disais .

Elle se retourna, le salua rapidement et repartie chez elle .

Cette nuit là elle dormit.

Bien .

Et longtemps.

* * *

Cette nuit là il ne dormit pas du tout.

Malgré son retour de mission et malgré sa fatigue.

Il se toucha les lèvres un nombre incalculable de fois.

En repensant à elle il fit un nombre incalculable de choses perverses aussi.

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de ce paragraphe.

* * *

Le lendemain elle arriva en cours souriante, ce qui étonna bon nombre de ses camarades qui comprirent rapidement quand son voisin arriva aussi.

- Dis tu trouves pas que La Joconde c'est une grosse merde ?

- C'est a dire ? Comme toi enfaite ?

- Non pire, regarde on dirait qu'elle est en train de regarder des gens baiser.

- La Joconde regardant un film de cul, très poétique monsieur.

- Mais madame j'ai jamais dit que c'était un film de cul !

- Avoue que tu y a pensé tout de suite !

- Pas du tout !

- Dis moi que ce qui t'es venu à l'esprit.

- La baise dans l'histoire de l'art.

- Je le savais t'es ignoble.

- J'ai pas dit que je l'avais ce DVD.

- Je suis sûre que tu sais où l'avoir.

- Je ne préfère pas répondre à une telle accusation.

- Il faut mieux pour ta santé physique et mental.

- C'est cela oui.

Ils échangèrent un regard assez dur, le match venait de rependre.

Et les voisines de devant n'en pouvait déjà plus.

* * *

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Encore et toujours. Je le dis même si je sais que moi même cela m'énerve profondément d'avoir ce genre de petite réflexion en bas d'un texte.

A part ça, si j'ai pris un peu de temps c'est d'abord a cause du boulot, du fait que je me suis chopée la pire maladie au monde j'ai nommée la gastro (ironique), et enfin par ce que j'ai trouvée un job de graphisme.

Le tout plus le fait que réfléchir à la suite de cette histoire est très dur à gérer (si je veux dormir ) . Je n'ai toujours pas trouvée de fin, je cherche, j'évite les déjà vus et cela est ma foi assez long.

J'espère ne pas prendre trop de temps pour le prochain chapitre, dans tout les cas il existera et sera surement l'avant dernier .

Tchou'.


	4. Chapter 4: Une histoire de gluts

1 mois sans chapitre je bats mes reccords :'D

J'avais mes jurys de mars la semaine dernière et cette semaine un travail monstre. Là actuellement j'ai bouffé 1h30 de travail sur mon rendu de lundi pour finir ce chapitre. D'une traite.

Fraises + Chantilly + Glace à la vanille = 3

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Au départ il y avait le désir.

Il le savait très bien et l'admettait sans aucun problème; il la désirait

Il la désirait dès qu'elle lui souriait, dès qu'il se mettait a côté d'elle et effleurer doucement son dos.

Il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul.

L'emprisonner dans ses bras.

Il se sentait abjecte de penser des telles choses.

* * *

Temari posa son crayon et regarda sa planche. Depuis peu le cours de nu s'était transformée en cours de graphisme, les élèves pouvaient s'exprimer graphiquement sur le modèle.

C'était reposant mais à la fois très perturbant, de savoir que on pouvait aussi facilement transgresser les limites, aller et faire n'importe quoi.

Elle s'amusait.

Elle riait avec Shikamaru.

Elle lui jetais de la peinture dessus avec son pinceau, et il répondait en barbouillant sa feuille de bic.

Pendant prés de 1 mois il ne se passe rien entre les deux, ils se regardaient, se parlaient mais ne se touchaient que très rarement.

Quelques soirs ils firent un peu la fête mais rien ne se passa.

* * *

Un soir elle décida de reprendre son éventail pour cette fois ci, l'utiliser.

Elle se doutait que jamais son crime ne serait pardonner mais quitte à finir en enfer autant s'y appliquer.

Essayer de graver sa peine dans les arbres.

Elle soupire calmement, ouvrit l'éventail qui sembla poussa un crissement de joie, et prit son élan.

Geste répété des milliers de fois, harmonie parfaite, le coup de vent part.

Il décime tout sur son passage, plusieurs arbres, de nombreuses grosses branches. Elle contemple satisfaite son œuvre. Au fur et à mesure que le vent passe et coupe des arbres, des lettres s'inscrivent dans le bois.

Des lettres que seul l'homme pourra enlever en coupant l'arbre, des lettres qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

Quelques « E ». Une poignée de « L ».

* * *

Le soir venu, cet homme, sans nom, sans identité, un de ces hommes qu'on ne remarque pas trouva ce coin de forêt dévasté.

Seul une inscription restait et semblait se détacher. Comme ci on l'avait hurlé un million de fois.

« Il sera tout seul sans moi »

* * *

Phrase banale, qu'on pourrait dire dans une petite plaisanterie entre amis autour d'un bon verre.

Phrase banale qui prend toute son important quand la personne qui le dit est en train d'agoniser devant nos yeux.

Phrase qui définit les liens humains.

Sans moi il es perdu.

Sans lui je me meurt.

Phrase qui avait hanter Temari depuis cette mission. Avait-elle déjà réfléchit aux dommages qu'elle faisait en tuant quelqu'un ? Et si cette personne avait des parents, de la famille qui l'attendait toujours ? Et si cette personne avait..avait quelqu'un comme Shikamaru l'était pour elle ?

Elle ne comprenait que maintenant le sens de ses mots. Oui.

Quand notre vie se résume à tuer les conséquences n'auront jamais d'importance.

Dédier sa dernière pensée, sa dernière parole à une personne cher a nos yeux c'est un signe d'amour sans faille.

Temari avait voulu oublier.

Pour ça elle l'avait graver dans l'écorce.

Maintenant elle se devait de comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas.

Pour elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que si elle mourrait un jour à son tour sa dernière pensée n'irait pas pour ses frères mais pour lui.

A vrai dire elle l'avait déjà compris et acceptait. Il suffisait juste de le vivre.

* * *

Shikamaru attendait qu'elle réagisse, il savait très bien que tout les deux étaient devenus plus que des amis mais Temari semblait s'enfermer dans une coquille au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Il attendait qu'elle ai le déclic.

Il sut qu'elle l'avait eu quand il lu le journal et qu'il tomba sur un article parlant d'un bout de forêt dévasté.

En 5 minutes il était dehors, courant pour aller chez elle.

Elle lui ouvrit et se jeta sur lui.

Il l'enlaça aussi tendrement que c'était possible, il la savait fragile actuellement et pouvant se briser. Mais dans cet instant malheureux il se dit qu'une chose était bien: elle était dans ses bras, et il l'emprisonnait dans ses bras pour la protéger; il se sentait pousser des ailes.

Temari se dégagea doucement de son étreinte mais resta assez près de lui.

- Retiens bien ce que je vais dire, ça me tuerait de devoir répéter.

- Tékaté .

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu oublies vite ce que je viens de dire d'accord ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Elle lui sourit faiblement .

- Eh ben si tu ne t'en souviens plus je vais devoir te le rappeler

- Oh?

Elle retourna dans ses bras.

- Tu oublieras tout demain d'accord ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Je penserais que tu rajouterais Princesse à la fin.

- Tu n'es pas une princesse.

- Bambambam... in my face.

- Non non je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon.

- Explique toi.

- Tu n'es pas une princesse. Tu es plus que cela.

Elle ne dit rien mais resserra doucement son étreinte.

- Tu as envie de moi ? ; lui demanda t-elle

- Que ce que cela changerait ?

- Réponds moi tête de gluts.

- Tes références sont pire que les miennes bouse de gluts.

- Huhu tu sais d'où ça vient cette expression alors !

- Eh oui faut croire.

- Tu viens de monter dans mon estime.

- J'en suis fière.

- Mais répond quand même à ma question s'il te plait.

- Le s'il te plait change tout j'imagine.

- Tout à fesse.

- C'est nul ça comme expression.

- Répond moi sinon tu ne seras plus en état de me critiquer.

- Es ce que j'ai envie de toi ?

- Oui.

- Très bien je te l'avoue, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te posséder entièrement.

- C'est franche.

- Et encore ma chère je n'ai pas était plus loin dans les explications.

- C'est à dire ?

- Introduction: J'ai envie de te posséder entièrement.

- Oui.

- Développement: Je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien, le simple fait de toucher sa peau me donne des frissons, je veux crier ton nom, je veux t'entendre crier le mien, je veux t'embrasser autant que possible, te chérir, t'aduler, t' avoir à moi, et demain matin me réveille a côté de toi.

- Hum.

- Conclusion: On sortirais ensemble.

- Je suis pas d'accord.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, je veux juste coucher avec toi.

- T'es en train de me dire que ça va finir exactement comme tu le prévoyais ? Que nous formons juste un « plan cul » ?

- Cela te gène ?

- Si ça me gène est ce que cela changerait quelque chose à ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors on s'en fiche.

Elle voulu répliquer mais le regard qu'il lui lança la découragea.

Il y a des moments ou il vaut mieux se taire et agir.

Elle l'embrassa.

Promesse sur leur avenir.

* * *

Elle sent ses mains sur son corps, elle sent son souffle dans son cou.

Elle est étendu sur son lit et il la domine, mais elle sait très bien qu'il la respecte plus maintenant que depuis leur rencontre .

Il la déshabille, son pull, son sous pull, le soutien gorge. Il l'observe. De son côté elle tente de lui enlever son tee shirt mais ses mouvement sont désorganiser, le stress sans doute, la fatigue, l'envie tout se mélange . Il l'aide autant qu'il peut et il devine que c'est sa première fois, la première fois qu'elle enlève les vêtements de quelqu'un tout en essayant de s'agripper a lui et l'embrasser en même temps.

Elle frissonne lorsqu'il touche sa poitrine. Il a posé ses mains dessus et s'amuse avec. Elle sursaute et sourit faiblement, il est très doux et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur .

Il touche son nombril fait des ronds autour de lui, caressant son ventre.

Il touche son intimité, se sentant à sa place, et essaye de la mettre à l'aise.

Elle rougit, elle soupire. Elle aime.

Shikamaru l'effleure, revient en arrière, avance..touche un peu et continue. Il sait qu'elle ne résistera pas longtemps à son petit supplice et attend avec impatience le petit cri ou la petite parole.

- Dépêche toi !, murmura t-elle.

- A vos ordres.., répond il souriant.

Il plonge entre ses jambes, enlève ses doigts. Elle pousse un cri. Surprise plutôt que plaisir, même si celui ci est assez rapide à venir, elle sent sa langue s'amuser et parcourir son intimité.

Alors qu'elle soupire les yeux mis clos il en profite pour se déshabiller aussi et s'allonge sur elle. Elle sent quelque chose de dur mais n'ose pas trop regarder. Il lui prend la tête entre ses mains et l'embrasse.

- Chef ? , demande t-il.

- Quand tu veux je t'attend, glisse t-elle malicieusement.

A vrai dire elle est morte de trouille pour la première fois depuis longtemps. On pourrait dire que le manque d'entrainement lui fait assez peur. Elle ne sait pas comment il faut réagir et avouons le, à assez peur de les décevoir.

Il se place entre ses jambes et avance, très doucement. Elle hurle. De douleur.

Il continue malgré tout. Elle aura mal il le sait, aucune fille ne prend du plaisir la première fois, ce n'est qu'un conte. Elle a mal mais il n'a pas le choix.

Elle a mal mais elle le veut tout de même.

Elle serre les dents. Étouffe un deuxième cri alors qu'il arrive au bout.

Tout son corps a mal. Elle se cambre de douleur alors qu'il est immobile en elle.

- Temari..

- Shika attend.. ne bouge pas.

Il l'attend.

Il serait prêt à l'attendre toute sa vie si elle le voulait.

Les secondes passent et le visage de Temari passe par différents expressions. Au bout d'un moment elle semble se détendre et le regarde en hochant la tête.

Premier coup, cri de Temari.

* * *

Il l'aime.

Il le sait maintenant qu'il est l'endroit qu'il a tant rêver.

Elle lui appartient enfin et il l'aime .

Et alors qu'il continue de danser en elle, elle ne peux s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses jambes.

Elle a mal mais il lui appartient enfin.

Elle le sait maintenant qu'il est à l'endroit ou elle a tant rêver qu'il soit.

Elle l'aime.

* * *

Le lendemain matin elle a deux bleus entre les jambes. Deux traces de cette nuit.

Et elle marche comme un canard.

L'ambiance entre eux à changé et même les profs le remarquent.

Alors que le deuxième jury approche et que la tension est à son comble les deux protagonistes ne se cherchent plus autant qu'avant.

Elle le taquine, il répond mais une chose a changé entre eux que personne ne comprend.

Des fois le midi pendant l'heure de pause ils vont se promener autour de l'école. Dans les rues de Konoha, dans les petites rues ou sommeillent des galeries d'arts.

Des fois le midi pendant l'heure de pause il trouve un coin sympa et ils s'embrassent comme si ils venaient de se rencontrer.

Parfois pendant qu'ils s'embrassent elle le touche sous le pantalon.

Parfois pendant qu'elle le touche il fait de même .

Et quelque fois il l'a prend là, contre un mur. Et elle, dans un plaisir total adore.

Mais à mal au dos tout le reste de l'aprem midi.

* * *

Quelques mois après sa dernière convocation au conseil, elle retourne les voir . Elle entre et ils savent qu'elle est guérie.

Elle est radieuse et la flaque noir à ses pieds a disparut.

Mais on a beau pouvoir le deviner, ils ne savent pas pourquoi et décide d'agir en conséquences, ils la renvoi à Suna dès qu'elle a fini de passer son jury .

- Comment ça rentrer à Suna ?

- Vous êtes guéries Mademoiselle, pas besoin de rester ici.

- Et si je vous dis que je suis guérie par ce que je veux rester ici !

- Cet endroit vous plaît tant que ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas il sera là a votre retour !

- Mon retour ?

- Eh ben si vous voulez venir passer des vacances ici...

- Je veux passer ma vie ici

- Vos frères vous attendent.

- Ils se déplaceront .

- Mademoiselle si vous ne rentrez pas à Suna, nous vous enlèverons votre titre de Shinobi et votre possibilité d'étudier dans l'école d'art de Konoha.

Elle rugit intérieurement.

Détourne les yeux.

Quitte la salle.

Quitte à aller en enfer, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout.

* * *

Shikamaru la trouve dans le champ ou il regarde les nuages.

Elle a l'air perdue mais il l'est aussi, il revient de l'académie des Shinobis. Une mission a fait plusieurs morts et il connaissait bien les personnes décédés. Son maître est actuellement à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

- C'est une mauvaise journée .

- C'est pire qu'une mauvaise journée .

- C'est une journée..

- Caca .

- Voilà.

- Raconte toi.

Il lui raconte ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, elle ouvre des grands yeux.

- A toi ; déclare t-il.

Elle lui raconte ce qu'elle vient de vivre avec le conseil et il ne réagit pas.

Ils restent tout les deux silencieux .

Et plus le temps passe plus elle se rend compte que tout est fini pour eux, et en pensant cela elle ne peut s'empêcher de verser une larme qu'il remarque.

Alors sans un mot, sans un soupir, il la prend dans ses bras.

Il se met à pleuvoir et les deux restent immobiles.

On pourrait croire que la pluie ne les atteint pas.

* * *

Voilà, pas grand chose à ajouter . Si vous avez des idées pour une fin éventuel je suis toute disposée a vous écouter .

Sur ce, le travail m'attend !

Tchou' !

Le prochain chapitre dans moins d'un mois j'espère.


	5. Chapter 5: Une histoire de Team Rocket

Les glaces sont de sorties! Vive les magnums blancs :D !

Bonne Lecture /o/

* * *

Il y eu une soirée un peu plus arrosée que les autres.

Une bulle dans un univers de travail, un sentiment de liberté qui dura quelques heures, une soirée peut être mais pas autant.

Il y a eu l'alcool puis la cigarette. Il y a eu la bouffe, les chips et les baisers.

Les baisers rapides qui sont dûs à l'alcool, les baisers plus longs dût à l'amitié et les baisers considéré comme très long.

Ce sont ces baisers là qui disent que l'amitié est dépassé, révolue et qu'un nouveau futur s'ouvre aux deux personnes concernées.

Ce sont ces baisers là que les deux personnes affectionnent particulièrement et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils attendent cette soirée avec tant d'impatience.

Malheuresement ces baisers magiques sont toujours les premiers à être oublier le lendemain matin.

Temari ne s'en souvient pas. Shikamaru si.

Shikamaru se souvient de l'avoir embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Elle se souvient juste d'une bonne soirée .

Comme une autre.

Sans distinction.

* * *

Shikamaru ne lui dira jamais rien.

Il sait que leur situation est fragile et que à tout moment ils peuvent partir tout les deux.

Elle loin physiquement.

Lui loin mentalement.

* * *

Il voit ses baisers comme une porte de secours. Non ils ne sortiront sûrement jamais ensemble. Il en meurt d'envie c'est tout.

Malgré la précarité de leur situation, il n'a qu'une envie c'est de montrer aux gens qui l'entourent qu'il a reussit.

Que cette belle fille du premier cours de nu de l'année, cette belle fille au premier rang s'appelle Temari.

Et qu'il est le seul à la posséder.

* * *

- Comment vas tu faire ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Tu as bien une petite idée.

- J'ai une extrème envie de me pendre.

- Rigole pas de ça avec moi.

- Désolé. Non je ne sais vraiment pas, je suis bloquée.

- Et si son maître meurt ? Que devra t-il faire lui ?

- Résister à la folie, à la dépression, à la haine.

- Ils ont des gateaux du côté osbcur.

- Tagueule Gaara.

- Scuse. Bref tu comptes le sauver ?

- J'aimerais.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie je te signale.

- Je sais. J'ai tellement envie de sauver la sienne mais le conseil m'a lancé un ultimatium; mes jurys de fin d'année sont dans 1 mois. J'ai un mois pour soit déménager à Suna et revenir pour passer juste mes jurys ou soit tout abandonner et ne même pas pouvoir les passer.

- Tu abandonnerais tout pour lui ?

- Pardon ?

- La question n'est pas de savoir si tu veux partir ou pas de Konoha. La question est: Es tu prêtes à tout laisser tomber pour rester avec Lui ou pas.

- Il y a des jours je me demande si tu as rongé ou pas les barreaux de ton berceau étant petit et que tu n'as pas ramasé tout les produits chimiques qui étaient dessus.

- Du Mercure dessus soeurette, du mercure.

- Merci, le mot m'échappait.

- Tu comptes faire quoi finalement ?

Elle soupira. Il était venu exprès de Suna pour lui parler et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire.

La vérité.

Douce comme la mort, dur comme de la roche, lipide comme de l'eau.

La vérité, étoile en ébullition dans son corps. Coeur. Ame.

- Je l'aime.

Gaara sourit. Il n'attendait que cette réponse depuis le début. Et il sait, un peu près ce que sa soeur va faire. Si elle l'aime c'est que ce Shikamaru l'a accepté.

Si il l'a fait alors rien n'est perdu.

* * *

- Où on va ?

- Dans ton cul.

- Merci mais sans façon, réponds moi où on va ?

- On va chez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ma famille ?

- Pas vraiment je te l'avoue.

- Tu sais on est pas aussi dérangés que la tienne

- La mienne peut t'envoyer des assasins comme cadeau d'anniversaire

- Je sais je sais, j'adore.

Elle lui fit une petite grimace et regarda autour d'elle dans quel quartier ils se trouvaient. Centre ville, immeubles riches, Shikamaru venait d'une belle famille.

Elle avait quelques fois du mal à imaginer qu'elle couchait avec la personne qui avait servit de modèle de nu lors de son tout premier cours. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa morphologie par coeur elle aurait voulu revoir ses dessins du début d'année, juste pour rire.

Elle se retourna d'un coup vers lui, lui prenant la main et le faisant stopper sa route.

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Maintenant ?

- Non dans 3heures, 5 minutes et 45 secondes.

- Je prends note.

- Idiot, c'est maintenant oui.

- Je vois.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, ne remarquant rien de spécial, rien qui ne lui sauta aux yeux. Il commençait à faire nuit et ses parents les attendaient pour manger. Il ne fallait pas trop traîner donc trouver vite un coin pour que Temari se « calme ».

- Monte sur mon dos on va faire un Shunpo.

- Je sais très bien le faire aussi.

- Un jour j'aimerais bien te voir te battre.

- On se battra ensemble si tu veux.

- Pour le moment on y va.

Il marqua le sol avec son pied et décolla. Elle le suivit, il l'entendit.

En haut de l'immeuble de ses parents il y avait un jardin privé. Shikamaru savait que la résidence était inoccupée. On ne pouvait rêver mieux.

A peine arrivé, elle se jeta sur lui. L'embrassant, le carresant. Il y répondit. Ne tenta même pas de la contenir.

* * *

Temari n'y pouvait rien.

Elle avait envie de lui à des moments diverses et variés mais n'y pouvait rien.

Elle était accro, tellement qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer passer une nuit sans maintenant.

Elle était accro à sa présence, son odeur, son corps.

Mais se refuser à sortir avec .

* * *

Il la plaqua contre le mur du cabanon du jardin privé (cabanon en pierre).

Elle gémit et l'embrassa de plus belle .

Il entra en elle. Fulgurant. Sauvagement.

Amoureusement.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Shikamaru descendit seul à l'appart de ses parents. Temari rentra seule chez elle et l'attendit.

- Elle ne viendra pas finalement.

- Tu avais presque reussit fiston.

Le père de Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait rencontrer cette fille elle avait encore échappée à son fils.

- Tu penses que un jour on la verra ?

- Oui . Sûrement.

La mère se resservit en eau.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à la kidnapper pour vous la présenter.

- Indomptable

- Magnifique.

- Je vois.

Père et fils se regardèrent longuement.

Ils se comprenaient.

La mère, elle ne comprenait rien. Et continua à manger.

* * *

Le soir, Shikamaru s'eclispa de la maison et entra doucement chez Temari. Elle laissait la fenêtre ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrer tranquillement. Il la chercha du regard dans l'appartement mais ne vit aucune trace d'elle. Il marcha alors rapidement jusqu'à la chambre, ouvrit doucement la porte et glissa sa tête pour regarder si elle était là.

Bingo.

Elle était là, allongée, le regard dans le vide, attendant.

Elle l'attendait lui.

Il se glissa à sa droite, place qu'il occupait dans le lit et l'embrassa.

Rennaissance.

* * *

Le matin elle avait disparut. Il ne s'en étonna pas, il commençait à la connaître plutôt bien.

Il la retrouva en cours. Sauf qu'il avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose par rapport à aujourd'hui.

- Je suis modèle nu pour le cours de Vilia.

- Paaardon ?, demanda t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Ils étaient en cours, Histoire de l'Art, fond de la classe et il venait de la reveillié.

- Je me répéterais pas tu as très bien compris.

- Je croyais que tu avais arrêter de faire le modèle.

- Cas d'extrème urgence.

- Je vois.

- Fachée ?

- Nan.

- Jalouse ?

- Nan.

- Moi je pense que si. Je serais à poil devant toi et tu pourras même pas me sauter dessus.

- Dommage pour toi haan !

- Je n'ai pas des pulsions comme les tiennes.

- Tu adores que je contrôle tout.

- Tu sais je préfère quand on couche ensemble on se dispute moins.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ta virilitée ?.

Elle détourna la tête, a moitié jalouse/vexée et puis peut être d'autre chose encore.

Il sourit, certain d'avoir obtenu l'effet voulu.

Il anticipait déjà la réaction qu'elle aurait pendant le cours de nu et savourait doucement l'attente jusqu'à l'aprem midi .

Elle s'installa, ouvrant la pochette, sortant les feuilles format Raisin (50 cm sur 65 cm) et son matériel. Feutres lavables à l'eau, stylo aquarelable (stylo avec réserve d'eau et plume. On appuie et la plume s'humidifie), encre de chine, aquerelle.

Tout en débalant ces affaires elle cherchait à faire le vide dans son esprit . Non elle n'était pas jalouse.

Non non pas du tout.

Et surtout en aucune façon possésive.

Elle se plonge dans le dessin, à corps perdu et dessine. Retiens chaque mouvement du modèle. De Shikamaru.

Elle le trouve beau. Elle cherche à restranscrire sa beauté sur le papier et se sent frustrée de ne pas y arriver totalement .

L'ombre sur son dos n'est jamais la bonne, ses muscles ne sont jamais bien définis.

Dès qu'il se met de face elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son entre jambe, et sans s'en rendre compte, Temari lève le menton, toujours, en regardant les autres filles.

Celui la c'est le sien.

* * *

Vilia siffla.

- Pause ! 20 minutes !

Le dessin est fini ,le crayon se pose.

Shikamaru descend de la scène et va se rhabiller. Il jète un coup d'oeil au premier rang et voit Temari le fixant avec ses grands yeux verts. Elle le dévore du regard.

Il sort, n'ayant enfilé que très rapidement son pantalon et un tee shirt et la regarde amusé.

- Alors ?

- Soit je te viole maintenant soit ce soir tu vas prendre chèr, déclare t-elle.

- N'aurais tu pas assez de force pour faire les deux ?

- Je te retourne la question.

Elle se lève, rigole un peu et se précipite en dehors de la classe. Il la suit. Il se sent attiré par cette impulsivitée encore plus qu'auparavant.

Espérons qu'elle puisse le calmer il ne se voit pas poser avec le soldat au garde à vous.

Les toilettes sont inoccupès. Une jeune fille sort de sa classe pour y aller quand elle voit passer deux personnes, un couple sûrement. Une fille blonde et un garçon qu'elle reconnaît comme étant un modèle de nu. Elle l'avait déjà eu au début d'année, elle est étonnée de le revoir après tout ce temps.

Les deux protagonistes se précipitent dans les toilettes. La porte se ferme .

La jeune fille sourit, et retourne dans sa classe. Le secret se glisse dans le contour de ses lèvres alors qu'elle explose de rire lorsqu'elle entend le premier gémissement étouffé.

* * *

- T'abuses quand même !, Soupira Shikamaru, allongé sur le lit de Temari.

C'est le soir. Fumant sa clope sur le lit de la blonde alors que celle ci dessine quelques fleurs qu'elle a trouvé sur le chemin à l'aquarelle il en profite pour la « gronder »

- Pourquoi ?, lui demande t-elle d'un air innocent qui ne lui connaît pas.

Mouvement de tête de la part de Shikamaru témoignant du mode: « Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ».

- Le cours de nu comporte deux pauses de 20 minutes censée détendre l'esprit .

- Tu as rien à détendre alors ne t'inquiète pas.

- Deux pauses ne veulent pas dire s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes les deux fois juste par ce que la personne de sexe féminin du premier rang n'a qu'un neurone centrée sur ses pulsions sexuelles.

- J'ai rien fait j'ai un alibi j'étais au cinéma.

- T'étais pas au cinéma ya aucun film avec du sang en ce moment.

- Si !

- Je suis prêt à parier que tu n'as même pas étais vérifiée.

- Si ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il y a au cinéma en ce moment !

- C'est cela oui...

- Et puis comment tu peux savoir que j'aime les films gores ?

- Rien j'ai dit ça au pif, ça correspond totalement à ton côté fleur bleue.

- O mon chéri, tu veux que je te prépare ton bain ?

- Non ça ira ma puce je vais d'abord réparer le nain de jardin.

- Comment tu te fous de moi .

- J'adore.

Elle soupira.

- Je suis sûre que t'es maso au fond.

- Complétement

- Tu te défend même pas ?

- Je suis maso à fond regarde je couche avec toi.

- C'est différent on a pas le choix

- Bien sûr.

- Bon d'accord tu es le seul à me satisfaire autant.

- Ooooh aurais je mal entendu ? Un compliment ? Mes oreilles frémissent !

- Je disais que j'étais de la Team Rocket et que tu allais changer de ton avec moi.

Il rigola doucement.

Un silence s'installa.

- Et pour le conseil tu as décidée ?

- Oui.

- Qu'as tu choisit?

- Tu le sauras sûrement demain.

- Très bien.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, prit doucement son bloc de dessin, le posa à côté et l'embrassa.

- Que ce qui te prends ?, demanda t-elle.

- Si demain tu t'en vas je serais tout seul.

- Tu iras regarder les nuages.

- Je le fais déjà.

- Tu ne m'as jamais emmener les regarder avec toi.

- Non. Je ne le ferais sans doute jamais.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Elle se laissa faire.

Comme une enfant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin il se leva et ne la trouva pas à sa droite dans le lit. Après un rapide coup d'oeil dans l'appartement il remarqua qu'elle n'étais pas là.

Le doute l'envahit et dans un mouvement incontrôlé il se précipita vers les armoires et les ouvrit d'un coup.

Quand il arriva à l'académie des Shinobis quelques heures après il demanda si il avait des missions de prévu.

- Oui 3 si vous voulez en faire plein.

- Je les prends toutes.

- Toutes ?

- Oui.

- Vous en avez pour au moins 1 ans !

- Ca ira très bien merci.

- Très bien, je note.

Il repartit.

Des clés dans sa poche.

* * *

Elle était partie pour Suna. Elle ne reviendrais que pour passer ses jurys et ne souhaitait pas le voir. Voilà ce que disait sa lettre.

Il aurait put le prendre mal, comme un abandon. Mais Shikamaru était un génie et l'avait comprise mieux que quiconque.

Si Temari partait, elle reviendrais. Si elle ne voulait pas le voir dans moins d'un mois c'est par ce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de repartir si elle le voyait . Si elle voulait ne pas rentrer maintenant c'était par ce qu'elle avait des choses à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'est tout.

Avec cette lettre il y avait un double des clés de l'appartement de Temari qui devient celui de Shikamaru. Il chercha attentivement mais ne trouve pas la deuxième paire de clés.

Elle l'avait prise avec elle.

Elle rentrerais.

* * *

Et même si c'était comme un cri dans son coeur, même si le fait d'enchaîner des missions ne la ramenerait pas il savait.

Comme une certitude. Une vérité. Un cri.

Comme si il avait déjà lu la fin de l'histoire.

Happy end.

Destin.

* * *

Elle passa son jury.

Stress, fatigue. Elle ne dormit que très peu les 2 semaines avant cette étape importante.

Elle y présenta son projet perso, son univers. Son esprit.

« Désir »

Elle eut son année haut la main.

* * *

Elle vécut à Suna.

Reprenant petit à petit les missions.

Dessinant toujours un peu.

Rêvant.

Se faisant des amies et sortant.

Rêvant de lui.

* * *

Il enchaîna les missions.

Seul.

S'évadant, bercé par les nuages.

Liberté.

Accomplissement.

Seul.

* * *

Elle sort avec un garçon. Il lui plait. Il lui ressemble en de nombreux points.

Elle fait l'amour avec lui. Pas beaucoup de fois.

Une fois de trop elle tomba enceinte.

Elle avorta.

Elle voulait un enfant. Mais pas un enfant de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Elle rêve toujours autant.

* * *

Il écoute les rumeurs du village. Il apprend qu'elle est tombée enceinte et se sent blessé.

Il apprend qu'elle ne l'a pas mit au monde.

Il commence à comprendre qu'il doit vivre des choses lui aussi, quelle soit bonnes ou mauvaises et il se met à sortir souvent avec une fille.

Il lui demande de venir habiter avec lui.

Elle accepte.

Il s'échappe toujours en nageant dans les nuages.

* * *

Elle économise. Chaque somme de ses missions ou de la vente de ses dessins elle la met sur un compte ou tout son argent est stockée. Elle se dit qu'elle a envie de rentrer mais n'ose toujours pas. Alors elle part en voyage dans les pays avoisinants.

Il sort toujours avec cette fille. L'appartement change petit à petit mais il lui interdit de toucher à certaines choses.

Elle ne dessine pas, lui non plus mais il ne veut pas qu'on bouge le chevalet qui se trouve près de la fenêtre du salon.

Il l'a acheté il y a pas longtemps. Sa petite amie ne comprend pas. Il n'a plus le temps d'aller regarder les nuages

Il rompt avec elle, c'est triste, leur histoire finit mal. Il se sent seul et fume plus que jamais.

Elle revient à Suna, pleine de souvenir. Elle a eu quelques aventures avec des étrangers, aventures sans lendemain qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Son maître sort du coma.

Il revit avec lui .

* * *

J- 'aurais aimé la rencontrer.

- J'aurais aimé la présenter à plus de personne.

- Elle était si drôle que ça ?

- Non elle était infecte et faisait des blagues de culs toute les 5 minutes.

- Dis moi tu n'aurais pas developpée un humour ironique toi ?

- C'est Sa faute.

- Je vois.

Son maître bougea une pièce du jeu d'échec.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé.

- Pourquoi tu es resté longtemps avec cette autre fille alors ?

- Par ce qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu .

- Je vois.

La pièce du jeu d'échec bouge et sent son heure venir. Shikamaru esquisse un mouvement et la reine de son maître part faire un voyage vers les étoiles, sur le côté du plateau .

- Tu penses qu'elle va revenir ?

- Oui.

- Toujours.

Il demande à faire une petite mission à l'académie et se retrouva à Suna pour livrer quelque chose à un noble.

Il découvrit un village totalement différent et essaya d'imaginer Temari circulant dans ses rues. Heureuse et avec lui si possible.

Dans sa tête une idée farfelue naquit qu'il pouvait toujours passer chez elle la voir, il était à Suna après tout. Une idée qui se heurta à une rumeur qu'on lui communiqua.

Elle n'étais pas là et ne rentrerais pas avant longtemps.

Elle l'avait vu de sa fenêtre. Shikamaru Nara perdu dans les rues de la ville de Suna,. De sa ville. Apercevant sa coiffure elle s'était precipiter vers la porte, courant vers l'académie en faisant attention à l'éviter soigneusement. Elle accepta la première mission qu'on lui présenta et partie en courant de Suna.

Elle avait mal au coeur, très mal. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir maintenant.

Pas encore.

* * *

Il rentre chez lui, triste; abbatut et décide que ce soir il sortira avec ses amis pour draguer des filles. Ils décident rapidement de se donner rendez vous devant un bar sympa pour pouvoir commencer la pêche tranquillement. Un de ses amis sort qu'elles sont belles ce soir, puisqu'un concert va avoir lieu plus tard dans la soirée, Shikamaru s'en fiche un peu il n'ira sûrement pas; par contre il se lève et va s'installer au bar avec son verre attendant qu'une femme vienne l'aborder.

La première ne tarde pas.

- Tu es tout seul mon grand ?

- Je vous attendais quelle question !

- Je vois je vois.

Il la regarde et la trouve plutôt jolie. « Ca devrait faire l'affaire pour cette nuit »

- Un autre verre ma chère ?

- Je vous en prie..

Il la drague, il l'allume et finalement elle repart avec lui en moins de 20 minutes. Sous le nez de tout les copains qui sont toujours aussi admiratif de sa technique.

Maintenant il lui fait l'amour, là dans le lit qu'il occupait avec Temari puis avec son ex. Elle gémit très fort alors qu'il la pénètre sauvagement et il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que son cri ressemble à celui de Temari.

Juste pour l'entendre et se dire qu'il fait l'amour à la fille qu'il aime véritablement, il l'a fait crier toute la nuit.

Il rêve que c'est la blonde qu'il posséde. Que ce sont ces seins qu'ils touchent et admirent autant.

Il rêve.

Et fini toujours pas revenir à la réalité.

* * *

Combien d'année ce sont écoulés ? Il a besoin d'elle. Ne vivant plus que dans l'attente de la revoir.

Il compte vendre l'appartement, celui ci commence à lui rappeler trop de souvenir. Malgré le fait que Temari posséde toujours ses clés il commence à douter. Peut être que Temari s'est débarrassée des clés très rapidement et qu'il n'a plus aucune raison de garder l'appart. Peut être.

Il se dit qu'il va finir fou si elle ne revient pas du tout. Jamais.

* * *

Un soir d'hiver, il rentre chez lui exténué et découvre avec surprise que la porte n'est pas fermée à double tour, ce qu'il fait pourtant automatiquement tout les matins.

Il entre doucement dans l'appart, désireux de savoir si cette petite surprise n'est dû qu'a sa stupidité et à sa fatige ou que...

Elle est là.

Elle peint sur le chevalet qu'il a acheté pour elle et qui n'a jamais bougé.

Elle est magnifique.

* * *

Elle l'entend et se retourne.

- Tu rentres toujours aussi tard le soir ? Une amante à entretenir ?

- Non je fais un élevage d'huitre il faut bien que je m'en occupe !

- Ah ?

- Les hamsters ou les nains c'est fini depuis longtemps, tu as ratée quelques chapitres.

- J'aurais cru autre chose venant de toi que des huîtres.

- Les aléas de la vie ma chère, les aléas du commerce.

- Ton commerce marche bien alors ?

- Oui très bien j'ai une petite fortune personnel.

- Bah une fois que je m'en serais occupé il ne restera pas grand chose à mon avis.

- Qui as dis que tu pouvais t'en occuper ?

- J'ai des gros seins je fais ce que je veux !

- Moi j'ai une grosse...

- Tais toi !, le coupa t-elle, souriante.

Il s'approcha d'elle, doucement, comme si elle n'était qu'une mirage parmis les autres.

- J'ai envie de toi comme pas possible, tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer, lui glisse t-il.

- Nous avons du tout à rattraper.

- Pouvons nous le rattraper en tant que couple ?

Elle sourit. Décision anodine mais qui la fait sourire comme un diamant.

- Oui .

- Pourquoi es tu revenu aujourd'hui spécialement ?

Elle ne répondit pas et l'embrassa.

Elle ne répondit à sa question qu'au bout de la 3ème fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Elle le sentait en elle et se demandait comment elle avait fait tout ce temps pour pouvoir survivre sans.

Elle était bien.

Il était heureux aussi de sentir sa peau, sa poitrine , son sourire, son parfum et de pouvoir recompter le nombre de grains de bottés qu'elle avait sur le ventre.

Elle lui souffla doucement l'oreille, provoquant un gémissement de la part de son coequipier et lui souffla.

- Je suis revenue pour commencer un nouveau dessin.

* * *

Et le dessin se forme. Le crayon suit la main, la main suit le bras et le bras suit les ordres du cerveau. Tout est organisé, tout est précis et même si le crayon fait un écart, tout les membres s'entraident pour résoudre le problème.

Comme une promesse sur leur avenir, comme un nouveau livre, un nouveau cahier, une nouvelle histoire comme dirait certain, un nouveau dessin se forme.

Esquisse. Amour.

Désir et Liberté.

Art

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini. Petite histoire dont la trame m'est venu dans un cours de perspective ma foi très silencieux qui avait laissé mon esprit vagabonder. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements et critiques (surtout sur l'orthographe) .

En ce moment je suis à 2 semaines (plutôt 13 jours) de mes jurys de fin d'année sur mon univers et c'est très très dur. Tout les profs participent à ce projet ce qui fait que à chaque cours un avis différent émerge. Il faut faire le tri et savoir les prendre ou pas. Ceci plus la fatigue c'est très très lourd. Ce soir j'ai pus finir cette histoire vu que je me suis accordée une soirée pause. La nuit d'hier fut courte à cause d'un rendu cet aprem donc ce soir je dors bien !

Dans tout les cas je suis ravie d'avoir partagée cette histoire avec vous. Je ne sais pas si je continuerais à écrire prochainement. Je pense m'y remettre après mes jurys le 3 juin, vu que je serais en grande vacances. Mais je n'ai pas fini d'écrire sur ce couple (Quand vont ils enfin se rapprocher dans le manga !) ça c'est sûre !

Pour expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau je vais signer une petite dédicace (par ce que je trouve ça classe et ça fait genre j'ai des amis). Je dédie cette histoire à Caroline qui m'a fait remarquer que dans l'univers des shinobis il n'existait pas de machine à café ni de vidéo projecteur pour l'histoire de l'art (et là je me suis retrouvée bien embêter mais je n'ai rien changé). Je dédie aussi tout ce travail à Camille, ami avec qui je parle régulièrement que depuis récemment et qui me fait un bien fou au moral.

Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! Have a nice day ! Mangez de pommes et allez voir KickAss au cinéma (ou travaillais à ma place pendant que je vais le voir ! )

Tchou'.


End file.
